The dare
by Arieva LeFly
Summary: Another of these sickly sweet fanfictions about Ryou and Ichigo. Might contain some lemon later. Who knows... R


**The dare**

Pairings:

Ryou (20) x Ichigo (just turned 18 that day)

Keiichiro (23) x Zakuro (20)

Mint (18) x Kish (I won't go overboard... 19)

Lettuce (19) x Pai (22)

Purin (14) x Taruto (15)

Rating: M

A few years passed after the Mew project and everyone remained close friends.

On Ichigo's birthday, Mint arranged a huge party in her mansion. She invited all Mews with their families, Kish, Pai, Taruto and Keiichiro with Ryou. After the magnificent ball, they moved to Mint's room to do something.

"What about watching a movie?" suggested Lettuce.

"Booooooring," rolled her eyes Mint. "Got a better idea."

"What exactly are you talking about?" asked Ichigo carefully.

"Yeah, what is on your mind, Mint-chan?" asked Kish with seductive smile. "Me?"

"Fuck off, you idiot," said with a lack of interest.

"You know, naughty girls arouse me," whispered Kish in her ear and Mint blushed.

"I thought of Truth and Dare. Whadda ya think, guys?" smirked Mint.

"Great idea, let's start!" giggled Purin. "Who starts?"

"Mint. It was her idea after all," smiled Ichigo.

"Okay," sneered Mint. "Keiichiro. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare... I guess," said sheepishly Keiichiro.

"Then, I dare you to make out with Zakuro-oneesama for at least five minutes."

Keiichiro looked at Zakuro, worried that she might not want to kiss him in front of everyone, but she looked absolutely relaxed and determined so he decided to go for it. He leaned in and placed his lips upon hers. She immediately responded and deepened the kiss. The atmosphere around them quickly heated and if the others didn't stop them, they'd screw like bunnies right in front of them.

"Ok, we get it. Save it for a night lovebirds," laughed Mint.

"My turn, I guess," said Keiichiro and looked around. "Well... Ryou, Truth or Dare?"

"Wha... don't even think about it," hissed Ryou and Keiichiro devilishly smiled.

_,If I take the Truth, he'll make me confess to her. That wouldn't be that bad, but what if she doesn't feel the same way? I'd rather risk the Dare than be heartbroken,' _thought Ryou.

"I'll go with the Dare," answered Ryou. Keiichiro knew it, but wanted to be a surprise for others so he whispered the dare to Ryou's ear.

"YOU DARE ME TO DO WHAT?!" screamed Ryou and Keiichiro laughed.

"You heard me. Go for it, you boar," laughed once more.

"Hey, it's not fair, you know? We want to know it as well," said Mint.

"Just wait and you'll see," said Kei with a huge smile (Keiichiro is too long to write it all the time, so I'll cut it).

"You traitor," whispered Ryou to Kei and went to Ichigo. He loved her for a really long time, but never told her in fear of one-sided love.

"I love you, Strawberry. Will you do me an honour of being my girlfriend?" asked Ryou.

Ichigo's eyes widened and she had absolutely no idea what to say.

_,That's it. I knew she doesn't love me back. To hell with Keiichiro!' _thought Ryou and tear formed in his eye.

_,Oh my gosh Oh My Gosh OH MY GOSH! Ryou just said that he loves me! Yipee! That's exactly what I was waiting for. By the way, he looks really HOT tonight that I wonder how come, that I didn't kiss him yet. And __**HE**__ wants __**ME **__to be his girlfriend! OH MY GOOOOOOOOSH!'_ Ichigo's mind screamed. Then she realized that she was silent for too long and Ryou probably thinks, that she doesn't want to be his girlfriend, even if that is thing she wants the most.

Ichigo saw Ryou frown. She suddenly smiled and kissed him, expressing all of the emotions she kept for so long. At first, he was surprised but then he responded and deepened the kiss, tears of happiness falling from his eyes.

They explored each other's body so desperately as if it was the first and last kiss they'd ever share. When the need for air was really necessary they ended the kiss, both absolutely out of breath only to find the other one with a smile on their face.

"Is that yes?" asked Ryou, happy to have the girl he loves the most in his embrace.

"Of course, it is. Silly, haven't you already realized that I love you too?" giggled Ichigo, connecting their lips once more in a passionate kiss.

"Ok, ok... shall we continue finally?" whined bored Mint. Ichigo and Ryou smiled and sat down beside each other and holding hands.


End file.
